conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Yemeni Civil War
|date = 19 March 2015 – present |place = Yemen, Southern Saudi Arabia (spillovers) |result = Ongoing |combatant1 = (Revolutionary Committee) (alleged) Supported by: (alleged) Turkey |combatant2 = Yemen (Hadi government) Coalition: Trucial States Supported by: |combatant3 = (AQAP) Supported by: ---- |commander1 = |commander2 = |commander2 = |strength1 = |strength2 = |strength3 = |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |casualties3 = }} The Yemeni Civil War is an ongoing conflict where fighting started in 2015 between two factions claiming to constitute the Yemeni government, along with their supporters and allies. This is a part of the Yemeni Crisis since 2011. Southern separatists and forces loyal to the government of Abd Rabbuh Mansur Hadi, based in Aden, have clashed with Houthi forces and forces loyal to the former president Ali Abdullah Saleh. Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula and the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant have also carried out attacks, with AQAP controlling swaths of territory in the hinterlands, and along stretches of the coast. On 22 March 2015, a Houthi offensive began with fighting in the Taiz Governorate. By 25 March, Taiz, Mocha, and Lahij fell to the Houthis and they reached the outskirts of Aden, the seat of power for Hadi's government. On 25 March, Hadi fled the country. On the same day, a Saudi-Trucial coalition launched military operations by using airstrikes and ground raids to restore the former Yemeni government. As of 2 May, at least 400 civilians have died in Aden. Trucial actions 1700 Trucial soldiers are involved in ground operations in Hadhramaut Governorate, primarily against Al-Qaeda and Ansar al-Sharia. Troop levels are expected to rise. 11 casualties have been reported since the start of the conflict. The air force has also participated in Operation Decisive Storm and the subsequent Operation Restoring Hope. Troop numbers are being expanded in July to over 2000, following the 2015 Qassim University attacks in Qatif and the need to keep the pressure on armed terrorism. On 4 October, 450 Trucial soldiers were landed on Mayyun Island (Perim), taking the island from the Houthis. Plans are underway to build an air base on the island, to complement the naval base already present. The island is being armed in order to combat further attacks or instability in the island, which is on the Red Sea trade route. A permanent naval facility is being constructed on it, with likely long-term Trucial control forseen. End to the war Several calls for a ceasefire, from Pakistan, Australia and the Iranians were ignored or rejected by Saudi Arabia, but in 10 April 2016 a formal ceasefire was agreed to. Still, sporadic fighting occurs and the northwest of Yemen is still largely controlled by the Houthis. Presently the only Trucial ground presence is in Al Mahrah Governorate, where Trucial troops are helping to maintain security and aiding in reconstruction. Sporadic fighting occurs, but after 22 deaths in the war there is little chance of combat operations resuming. Despite that there is still a minimal armoured presence in the west, with 5 Leclerc tanks attached to Saudi armoured units. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Trucial States